Fingerprints are inherent and unique for everyone. With the development of display technologies, various display apparatuses having a fingerprint identification function, and electronic devices including display apparatuses, such as a mobile phone, a tablet personal computer, a smart wearable device, etc., appear on market. In these devices, when a user operates a display apparatus with the fingerprint identification function, the user only needs to touch a fingerprint identification module of the display apparatus with one finger to perform authority verification, thereby simplifying an authority verification process.
In an existing display apparatus having a fingerprint identification function, a fingerprint identification module is generally arranged in a non-display region of a display panel, or arranged on a surface opposite to the light exiting side of the display apparatus. To perform the authority verification on a display panel's fingerprint identification module, a user needs to record this fingerprint on the module, thereby reducing user interest in doing it. In addition, since the fingerprint identification module is arranged in the non-display region of the display panel, a screen-to-body ratio is reduced, which is against the development trend of edge narrowing in the display panel. When an organic light emitting unit in the display panel is used as a light source of the fingerprint identification module, a part of light rays emitted from the organic light emitting unit are directly irradiated on a fingerprint identification unit in the fingerprint identification module instead of being reflected through a touch body (such as a finger), thereby forming noise and degrading a fingerprint identification's precision.